


Snippets From the Soul

by carrietastic



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: BailBuddies, Drabbles? Maybe?, F/M, Gen, Snippets, hehe, light cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrietastic/pseuds/carrietastic
Summary: “You know, Midge,” he says with a laughing grin. “I would’ve made an honest woman out of you.”-Just some short Lenny/Midge fanfic for ya. This is ongoing, as I constantly have little things I’m working on.





	1. Just Wondering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcaskane (noblydonedonnanoble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/gifts).



“You know, everyone thinks I slept with you for the spot.”

“Do they now?” He responds, feigning surprise.

“Of course, I’m not that kind of person—“

“Of course—“

“And I don’t think _that_ poorly of you—“

“That means a lot—“

“But I keep wondering-“

“Yeah?”

“Why we never—“

“Uh huh…”

“Went that direction.”

Lenny found Midge’s big blue eyes just in front of his, before they crinkled with laughter. He cracked a smile. They resumed their original positions, side by side between laughs.

“You know Midge,” he said with a laughing grin. “I would’ve made an honest woman out of you.”

She snorted. “Oh _really_?”


	2. Out of Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kaarin, my fabulous beta!!

“I’m leaving for a six-month tour.”

  
“What?” He nearly choked on his whiskey. Of course he knew what he heard. He needed to hear Midge say it again to make it real.

  
“With Shy Baldwin.” “Fuck, that’s amazing!”

  
Lenny was genuinely happy for her. She was getting what she deserved. Maybe he was too. He surely didn’t deserve a girl like her. He knew that for certain.

  
“And Lenny, god, if it wasn’t for you I probably wouldn’t even be going,” she said.

  
Wrong. So wrong. “You did this yourself. I had nothing to do with it. You’re gonna be huge. Bigger than me or Jack Paar or Bob Newhart or literally anybody else. You’re gonna do fucking amazing.”

  
“I’m not so sure—“

  
No. She’s gonna make it. “Nope. You’re gonna do this.” He looked into her eyes as sincere as he possibly could be. Part of him wanted to ask her to stay, but Lenny knew he could never do that to her. He loved her, so he had to let her go. Wasn’t that some saying? “If you love something let it go?” Here’s to hoping she was his.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t complete (clearly) but I really wanted to put it out there anyways. YOLO! I could really use some feedback on what worked, what didn’t, and where to go from here.  
> ALSO I’m going to keep using the BailBuddies tag. One of you really liked it and it’s just SO CORNY.  
> Luv ya!  
> (One last thing, I gifted this to marcaskane because your latest fic pushed me to finally post again, haha)


End file.
